VPBE
|Latest = September 21, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.18 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: *General ** ( ) ** ( ) *Marauder vs Warden ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) League of Legends General ; Championship Emblems * There are in-game emblems for the Championship 2015 teams, visually similar to the Mastery Emotes. These currently cannot be triggered. ;HUD * There is now an option to mirror the left half of the scoreboard (i.e. all portraits in the middle). * There is now an option to put allied champion frames on the left of the screen, instead of over the minimap. * There is now an option to show/hide summoner names on the scoreboard. Maps ;Summoner's Rift *Jungle Patience (previously "Leashing") - Rift Scuttler, who is non-aggressive, and epic monsters are excluded from the following changes. **A monster's "patience" is now displayed as a bar above their health bar that depletes as you perform an abusive action, so long as you continue to perform it. If a monster's patience is reduced to 0, it will hard reset - which causes the monster to return to its idle location and ignore attempts to re-aggro until it has healed to at least (testing value). **Abusive Actions: ***If the monster's current target is far out of the monster's camp and there are no other valid targets around. ***If the monster has to switch targets. ***If the monster is too far away from its camp - which is now determined by walking distance as well as a radius from their spawn. Champions ; * Slight texture upgrade to Sun Discs. ; *General ** Tweaked lore. ; *New champion. ; * General ** New lore. * **Now has % bonus AD}} ratio. Items ; *Ranged champions now trigger the effect on every fourth attack, instead of every 2nd. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. ;Skins *The Victorious 2015 skin will go to a Marksman. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed